memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Lukari
Emigrated from: Kentar| Warp capable = yes| Classification = humanoid| Distinctive Features = bald, pink to purple skin, violet eyes, Y-shaped forehead ridges|Environmental = Class M conditions| altimage = Uurshcaa, a male Lukari.}} The Lukari were a humanoid species native to the moon , located in the system on the coreward edge of Ferenginar sector in the Alpha Quadrant. ( }}) History The Lukari were originally a political grouping of Kentari who followed the scholar Lukar in opposing Kentari materialism, which they viewed as being on its way to destroying both the planet Kentar and its people. Following a civil war, the Lukari chose exile over death or imprisonment, and left Kentar by ship in the Great Exodus, eventually arriving on a moon they named for themselves and striking the location and much other information about Kentar from their historical records. ( |Of Signs and Portents}}) The Lukari had achieved warp two by the early 25th century and had had limited contact with the Tzenkethi Coalition and Ferengi Alliance, but felt little need to colonize beyond their home star system. (STO website: Star Trek Online: Post War Era #2: Lukari Species, ) In 2410, not long after the end of the Iconian War, an unknown party fired a trilithium torpedo into the Lukari sun, causing its nuclear fusion process to cease and threatening the Lukari homeworld. An Alpha Quadrant Alliance starship traveled to the system to investigate the fluctuations in solar output and made official first contact with the Lukari via Administrator Kuumaarke, a representative of the Lukari space program. Kuumaarke hoped to use a solar probe to reignite the sun, requesting the AQA's assistance guiding the probe, but the attempt failed. The system was then visited by time traveler , a 31st century man with partial Lukari ancestry who used the Tox Uthat to reenergize the sun and restore a damaged timeline. During the attempt the system came under Tholian attack. The Alliance vessel repelled the assault but the Tox Uthat was stolen. Their future secured, the Lukari looked forward to wider engagement with the galaxy at large. ( ) Later that year the AQA returned to the Lukari system to assist in the Lukaris' first formal extrasolar expedition, to the 20 Draconis system. Kuumaarke commanded the Lukari portion of the expedition. After encountering and observing a pod of gekli over one planet, they found the remains of a pre-warp civilization on 20 Draconis III, which had been exterminated by a protomatter detonation. In orbit, they also located Deep Space Station K-13, which had been lost in space centuries earlier, and secured it from an attempted capture by DaiMon Madran. ( |Echoes of Light}}) Kuumaarke, commanding the newly launched science vessel , later accompanied Alliance General Rodek, son of Noggra on investigations of other protomatter detonations in the region, seemingly targeted on reddish crystalline structures present on several worlds. Their first destination, the Huranzi system, proved to contain the lifeless remains of the Lukaris' original homeworld Kentar, rendered uninhabitable by pollution. They next arrived at the Mivic system in the aftermath of a battle between the indigenous Povini and the Tzenkethi Coalition, and rescued the few survivors of the Povini species. Finally, they arrived in the Jod'Cor system in time to foil a Tzenkethi protomatter-bombing of the planet Khufano. ( ) The travels of the Lukari eventually took them to the Gon'cra Nebula, inside which they discovered the planet New Kentar, which the Kentari had settled after the pollution-induced collapse of life on Kentar. They were immediately embroiled in a civil struggle between the Reformists and Traditionalists among the Kentari over their similarly failing new homeworld, and had to fend off both attacks by the Traditionalists and a Tzenkethi assault on the Kentaris' farming moon. Minister of Defense Pentaaro ultimately led an attack on the allies and tried to sabotage Kuumaarke's use of protomatter to restore life to the moon following the Tzenkethi attack, but was defeated. ( ) Society The Lukari were ruled by the Planetary Council. The Science Council was another government agency. (STO website: Star Trek Online: Post War Era #2: Lukari Species) Known Lukari * Hathaii Dano * (hybrid with partial Vulcan, human, and Lukari ancestry) * Kuumaarke * Teendaa * Uurshcaa External links *Star Trek Online: Post War Era #2: Lukari Species * category:races and cultures category:alpha Quadrant races and cultures category:humanoid species